


Let Me Take care Of You

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Don't Read If You Are Uncomfortable, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heeseung doctor, Mention abuse, full of whipped creature, hybrid jake, hybrid jungwon, jay rich boy, jay whipped, jayhoon cousin, more jayke and sungwon for better life, poor Heeseung single, sunghoon whipped for Jungwon, sungwon couple, sunki couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Jay is a typical rich boy. Since he was little, he got all he want. And when he grew up, he have a good reputation and image to take care of. He is being loved by,everyone but somehow he preferred to stay with his small group of friends instead. His parent also never abandon him although with their busy schedule. To simplify, everyone want the life that he has.Meanwhile, life is not really good on Jake side. He's being treated like a slave for his whole life. His master is an abuser. Even a simple mistake can resulted him tons of bruises and cuts. Sometimes he wonders,why he don't die when his master insanely abuse him. He just want a little piece of happy life,is it too much? Or maybe he should run away from the hell he is living?/when Jay suddenly meet a puppy hybrid all bruises up and hurt and he decided to take it home,never expect something more than that.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Take care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys read the tag lol. I rush wrote this in 3days lmao,so ignore any mistake cause I dont reread it:D btw I think the summary didn't make sense,but I'm too lazy to change so yeah... just go and read^^

[JAY]

"PARK JONGSEONG, I SWEAR OF THE NAME OF MY BOYFRIEND THAT IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW, HEESEUNG HYUNG WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE FOR REAL!"Jay bring the phone far from his ear,or else his eardrum will break hearing his cousin high pitch scream.

"Park Sunghoon, listen here.. Give me ten more minutes,okay? Let me take some fresh air first."Jay sarcastically replied. Sometimes his cousin can be loud,but most of the time he is crazy. Sigh.

"Ten more minutes and your house will be gone,my beloved cousin... Heeseung hyung don't want the ice cream you bought to become a water cream,okay? Besides,you don't want Ni-ki to be upset,right? The boy just come back from Japan and he can't wait to meet his favourite hyung hurm.. And.. WE'RE HUNGRY HERE,PLEASE HURRY UP,IDIOT!"

"Tsk,fine! Give me five,I'm almost there."he turn his car to the left. It's not his purpose to be late,it just there are so many people on the road today. Maybe people going to movie night perhaps?

He suddenly smile. It's been a long time since they hang out together. Heeseung hyung busy with his patients(Heeseung is a doctor),Ni-ki got back to Japan to intro Sunoo to his family,Sunghoon also busy with figure skating and spending time with his hybrid boyfriend, Jungwon.

Now they are all together, and his heart feel warm at the moment.

But suddenly someone run in front of his car,making him pull the break almost hurriedly. God,he hope that he don't kill anyone.

[JAKE]

He run and run nonstop. His legs are shaking as hell. He feels numb and hurts everywhere. Blood running from his mouth,cuts and bruises all over his body. He feels really weak.

But he can't stop.

Not even when all his energy have been drought up.

Not even when he falls.

Even if he falls,he's willing to crawl if that can end his suffering.

He gather all his remains energy left to run before he suddenly feels a bright light coming from his left.

Ouh,if this his ending. Just stop all of this pain.

[JAY]

"Jay hyung calm down! You are giving me headache."Ni-ki said while Sunoo is massaging his temple. The youngest can't handle anymore seeing him walking nonstop since 30 minutes ago. He then walk to the nearest couch and sit,hand pushing his hair to the back with a loud groan.

"Ni-ki is right,Jay. You need to calm down."Sunghoon said,putting his hand on Jay shoulder.

"But what if he died!?"he look at the room where Heeseung is treating the puppy hybrid that he almost crash into with his car. Yes,he manage to stop his car before hitting the male hybrid,but he still feels worried cause when he checked on the hybrid,he's all bruises and full of cuts. Not to mention that he also passed out too.

"Park Jongseong, here me.! You. Don't. Hit. Him! Heeseung hyung also confirm that the bruises and cuts are not from the accident, okay?! So please come the heck down!"Sunghoon voice raise up a bit and that actually startled him. He always heard his cousin shouting and screaming, but hearing the beautiful male voice loud with a hint of anger,it's really rare. And he actually scared of this Sunghoon.

"Sunghoonie hyung... No angwy. It's bad. No no mad,okie..?"

Both of them turn to look at the cat hybrid beside Sunghoon who looks half asleep. He close his mouth with his sweater paw as he yawn. Sunghoon quickly pull the hybrid into his arm.

"Hyung is sorry,Jungwonie. Hyung just 'advising' Jay hyung only. Are you still sleepy,kitty?"

Jay is mentally thanking Jungwon for coincidentally helping him by taking all Sunghoon attention to him. Or else,he know that his cousin who's younger few months from him will start his lecturing and scold him till he's sure that Jay will never fight back.

"No sleepy anymore.. Kitty is hungwy.."he look at the couple who is cuddling each other beside of him and the other couple in another couch with a pity look. They must be starving. He promised them to buy the foods earlier, so he's sure none of then have eat.

"I'm sorry. You guys must be starving. Sunghoon, bring Jungwon, Ni-ki and Sunoo to downstairs and eat first, okay?"he pat Sunghoon back and smile. Sunoo who heard 'eat' word quickly stirred up in interest.

"But you,hyung?"Sunoo asked in concern. All of them to look at him which he just reply with assurance smile.

"You guys go first. I'll wait for Heeseung hyung here. Besides I'm not that hungry."

Lied. He don't eat anything aside from breakfast today. He's just to worry to do anything right now. Might as well wait for Heeseung to confirm the hybrid condition first before he eat or do whatever he want.

"If you said so,hyung."Ni-ki stand up and walk away with Sunoo. They are really hungry anyway,no need to protest or what right now.

"Jay,I know you're lying. So please don't forget to come down and eat."Sunghoon whispered make him kinda shock. He forgot that Sunghoon have known him for his whole life. There's no way that Sunghoon can't tell either he is lying or not.

"Kitty,get on my back."

He watch as Sunghoon walk away with Jungwon on his back. Both of them are so clingy. The cat hybrid loves attention so much(not to mention,but Sunghoon is really possessive too). Sometimes he finds it disgusting for a single like him, but most of the time he actually adore their relationship. They're different, but that's only make them closer. Maybe that's how the love work? 

Talking about hybrid, the flash from his memories come to his mind. Suddenly he wonders, how can the puppy hybrid he met is all bruises up and full of cuts. Did he have a fight? But it looks too much if it just a fight. Besides,he's well dressed to be a street hybrid too. So it might have the owner right? Wait a moment. Don't tell that it's a...

"Jay,come here for a while."he was snapped back to the reality when Heeseung suddenly call for him. He stand and walk to Heeseung who is waiting for him at the room door.

"How is him?"he asked Heeseung almost quickly, resulting Heeseung to let out a small chuckle at his unpatient. Blood suddenly rush up to his face in ambaressment as he pretend to adjust his blonde hair.

"I've treat his wounds and cuts. And it actually suprised me to see many bruises and cuts on him. Like he was..."Heeseung stop his sentence there,glancing to the bed where's the hybrid is laying. The elder looks hesitate to say it,but he thinks he already know what will the older say.

"He was abused,right hyung?"

Heeseung nods, and that's enough to make his blood boiling. He clench tight on his shirt,afraid if he lost his control and punch the wall instead. Heeseung who notice his changes wrap his arm around Jay shoulder to calm him down.

"How can that sort of people existed in this world?! It's really ridiculous!!"

"Calm down,Jay. At least we know he's safe with us now."what the elder said is actually right. It's a luck that he found the hybrid before anything worse happen.

"We need to make police report as soon as possible. And since he is..a stranger, perhaps you want to send him to the hospital maybe?"

"No need. Let me take care of him. We'll make the police report as soon as he wake up."he just ignore the weird look the elder is giving and focus on the hybrid that sleeping not so peacefully on the bed.

He feels some kind of emotion rushing to him,but he don't really know what it is.

[JAKE]

He can smells an unfamiliar belgium scent in the air he is breathing. He just want to wake up quickly and scan for his surrounding, but the place he is sleeping is just too soft and comfortable. Not like a cold floor that he used to sleep before. Is he dead already? If yes,he can't be more grateful that all his suffering has came to the end.

"I'll take care of him,hyung."

The unfamiliar voice make him wide awake. He's sitting straight in the middle of the unfamiliar room. Where he is now?

And then all the memories before he passed out come to his mind. He almost get hit by a car. Maybe someone save him and brought him home.

Part of him feels relief,before his anxiety come to haunt him again. What if the person that found him is also an abuser? What if they are even worser? Maybe a psycho that kill people for fun? Or maybe a cannibal? Will he become a slave again? What if he's back to another hell life?

The thoughts of that make him unconsciously raving in terrified.

"Please don't hurt me... Please please I'm begging.. Please don't.."the two male at the door look at him in sync. He run to the room corner and curl into a ball,knees close to his chest. When one of them walk to him,he cry loud.

"Please noo... No... Go away... Pleasee no more... No..."he close his face using his palms,his body trembling and shaking. His foots are ice cold. He mentally prepare for a punch or a slap on his face.

But nothing actually happened.

So he pull his palms away slowly to take a peek. Much to his suprise,someone is kneeling in front of him with a soft smile on his face. The male take both of his hands and gently rub his thumbs on his fist.

"Hey,you are safe now. Don't be scared. My friend already treated your wounds. You'll be fine,okay?"the gentle voice rang softly in his ears. He's too terrified before to notice that all his bruises and cuts have been treated well. He look at them with teary eyes. Is he really safe now?

"Hey,don't cry. You're safe now,okay?"he don't know why,but he just let the male wipe away his tears. The touch is so gentle. It feels like the male is treating him like a fragile glass that will break if with much pressure. And it make him feels secure.

Too much to think about that he just end up hugging the male without second thought.

[JAY]

"Hey,my name is Jay. What's your name?"he asked after the puppy hybrid calm down. He don't mean to rush him or what,but they need to make police report as soon as possible. He hope he don't scared the hybrid or what.

"J-Jake.. My-My name is Jake."

He feels something in his heart when hearing the name. Jake,..it's a beautiful name. As beautiful as the name owner too.

"Erm..actually my friend is a doctor,.."Jay stop the sentence to let Heeseung introduce himself before he continue talking.

"And we consider that maybe..erm..we should make police report about..you know.."he know that it's the sensitive issue to talk about, but it's the best for Jake safety.

"Re-report?! Wh-what if he-he come after me? Wh-what if he f-ffound me?"Jake starts to anxious so he quickly pull him into a hug.

"Nothing will happen,Jake. I promise I'll protect you."he stare into Jake teary eyes,giving some strength to him.

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise. But we need to make police report first,okay?"

"O-okay.."

●one week later●

[JAY]

He watch Sunoo babysitting and playing with the two hybrids on the living room. He rest his back to the couch, and look for Ni-ki.

"Sunoo,where is Ni-ki?"

"He said he's hungry. Maybe he's in the kitchen, eating your foods stock,hyung."Sunoo laugh at his own words. He continue joining Jungwon and Jake with Jungwon's colouring books. Although the puppy is still shy with his friends, but at least Sunoo and Jungwon get along with him quickly.

"Sunghoon? No practice today?"he turn to his cousin beside of him that busy with his phone. Sometimes taking a photo of the three happy kids there(but he know the focus is on Jungwon).

"It's weekend,idiot. Jungwonie will be mad if I have schedule on weekends. Besides,he seem to love spending time with Jake,and you need to watch my beautiful face every weekend from now on. Ouh,how lucky you are!"

Jay hit his cousin with pillow. Sunghoon confidence sometimes scared him. But after all,his cousin is right. Everyone that look at Sunghoon will immediately catch a feelings, but Sunghoon himself only have an eye on Jungwon only. Poor his fans lol.

"You're handsome, cause I am handsome,idiot!"

"I don't see any point there. Try again."

"Basically, I'm YOUR cousin, so the same blood runs in us. So that's why you are handsome because I am handsome."

"Why because of you?!"

"I'm older that you!"

"Just because you are ol-"

Their bickering was cut by a loud cried. Both of them look at the the trio almost hurriedly and find out that it was Jungwon cried. Sunghoon rush to his kitten and pick up into his arm.

"Hey,kitty? Hey,what's wrong?"Sunghoon use one hand to wipe Jungwon tears,and one hand holding tight on Jungwon to keep the balance.

"Sunoo hyung..Sunoo hyung ripped my books huarghh!!!"

"I'm really sorry, Jungwonie... Hyung didn't mean to,it was an accident! Hyung will buy a new one,okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry."before Sunghoon can say anything, Sunoo quickly cut first (or else,Sunghoon will cut him into sushi). But Jungwon keep crying, and Sunghoon don't have time to scold Sunoo right now (but maybe later?). Jungwon is not a cry baby,so when Jungwon don't stop crying,it worried Sunghoon.

"Hey,kitty? Why are you crying? Answer hyung,Wonie."

And still,Jungwon didn't answer. He keep crying and crying. Sunghoon can't tell what exactly Jungwon is feeling. He somehow looks so bother.

"Maybe he is-"

"Jungwonie.."

Jay words were cut by Jake. All of them turn to look at Jake who walk slowly to Sunghoon and Jungwon. All of them give him questionable look(except Jungwon who is still crying).

"Hey,Jungwonie... You're doing great!"Jake pat Jungwon head gently. Much to everyone suprise, Jungwon cried slowly fade away until only a few sobs can be heard.

"See? Everything is fine right? How about hyung will let you touch puppy ears if you stop crying."

Everyone shock to find that Jungwon stop crying almost immediately. Jay himself make eye contact with Sunghoon in disbelieve. He never know that puppy can know cat well.

"Hyungie.. Can I touch Jake hyung ears?"Jungwon slowly asked. Sunghoon look at Jake,asking for permission, before he nod at Jungwon. 

"Woahh they are soft..."Jungwon cutely comment before he let go of the soft puppy ears of Jake. Jake smile fondly at the Jungwon before he turn to look at Sunghoon.

"Maybe he just feels insecure out of sudden. Remember to praise and comfort him if this happens again in the future."Sunghoon blankly nods at Jake,too suprised to form any word.

"Hoonie hyung.... Kitty is sleepy. Let's go home."Sunghoon attention turn to Jungwon real quick when the little cutely fondling his turtleneck.

"I'll take Jungwon home first,okay? Jay,see you soon! Sunoo, don't forget that you owe Wonie a colouring books. Tell Ni-ki that I'll go home first. And Jake... Thank you."

They bid their goodbye to the couple, before Sunoo and Ni-ki excuse themselves too not long after that. Now Jay was left alone with Jake to clean the mess that they created before.

"I don't know that you're good with kitten?"he can see that Jake seems startled at his words before blood rushing to the puppy cheeks.

Jake is still shy around him.

"Ouh ermm.. I used to have kitten friends when I'm at the hybrid central. And they also be like that sometimes, when they feels insecure out of sudden. So we were taught to praise and comfort them,then offer them something that they like. And I saw Jungwon glance at my ears numerous times already,so I let him touch it."

He listened carefully to what Jake said. It's the longest sentences Jake ever said since he let the puppy stay with him. And he finds it cute when the puppy talk much like that,and when his lips form a small smile that melt his heart instantly. Call him whipped or what,he don't care anymore.

"I like seeing you smile like this."he confessed directly, making Jake choked on his saliva before he whisper a small thanks.

Before he can tell more to Jake,a loud thunder can be heard across the world. He didn't notice that it's going to rain anytime soon. Luckily he don't do laundry today.

"It's going to rain soon,right--HEY,YOU OKAY?!"he quickly rush to where Jake is standing (more likely leaning at the wall). He shock to see Jake body is trembling and sweat running down on his face.

"No.. No.. He'll come.. We need to hide.. No... He'll kill me if he found me.. Yeah yeah I need to hid now.. Hide.."

Jay listen as Jake keep murmuring things that he can't fully heard. He reach his hand to touch Jake shoulder when suddenly Jake scream.

"No! Don't kill me! I promise I won't hide anymore!! Please... Pleasee don't hit me.."Jake run away from him,is shivering hands try to cover his face. 

"Heyy? It's me,Jay. You're safe now. Look here,it's me. You are safe okay?"he can see Jake taking a peek of him between his fingers before the puppy suddenly rush to hug him.

"Jayyy.. He'll find me.. I'm scared... He'll kill me if I don't obey him.. I don't want.. No.."Jay pat his back slowly as he whisper sweet nothing to calm down the hybrid.

"Hey,you are with me now. You are safe,see? He'll never find you. I'll protect you,okay?"

"No..! Don't leave me!..."

"I'm not going anywhere,puppy."he caress Jake's puppy ears gently. It feels so soft under his touch.

"Pro-promise...?"he can feel Jake tiny hands tighten around him as he rest his head on Jay shoulder. Thinking that Jake feel safe with him make his heart warm suddenly. He smile softly and keep fondling the puppy ears.

"I promise.. Now let me take of you,okay?"

●the next morning●

[JAKE]

He wake up when he feels something heavy laid on his waist. He almost jump from the bed when he find out that he is in Jay's arm. The hand on his waist tightening,making his small figure fall deeper into Jay arm.

He can feel blood rushing to his face as his heart fluttering. Instead of slip away or waking Jay up,he push Jay blonde hair to the back so he can watch Jay details.

After all this time,he just notice that Jay is really handsome. Jay face is made perfectly that he almost tear up in jealousy. He is not handsome or pretty,and the bruises that still remain on his face make it even worser. He have nothing to proud of. So he just let himself play with Jay hair for a while. His mind start to wondering.

"Why he even let me stay with him? I don't worth anything here. He treats me so well that I'm afraid I'll fall--"

"Urmm.. eh,you are awake? Morning.,"Jay sleepy voice greet him,making gis face heat up even more. He notice that his hand still on Jay hair,so he quickly pull his hand away and turn to look at something else.

He swear he saw Jay smirk at him!

"Can't you stop make fool of yourself duhh?"he mentally slap himself for being dense.

"Want me to cook breakfast?"Jay asked as he sits on the bed and push strands of his hair that covered his face to the back.

"Urmm.. Yes! Eh noo..? Ehh?"

And he swear,he can't be more idiot than this.

He hear the sound of beautiful laugh that slip from Jay mouth. He never know that someone laugh can sounds like music.

"Is it a yes,or no?"Jay asked him with a little laugh. He can't help but blushing when Jay stare at him with a smile. What he is thinking huh?!

"Urmm.. I don't know.."his voice goes down. He don't know why Jay is treating him so nice? Like super nice! He let him stay at his house,give him clothes and foods,cooks for him,and check on him if he's fine or not.

Jay is the nicest person he ever met.

And that make him afraid if he catch the feeling for his saviour.

"Hey,you okay?"Jay move closer to him and help him to sit. The worry expression on Jay face make him wonder again,why he's so concern of him? He worth nothing!

"I-I'm okay.. Yes yes. I'm okay."he bit his bottom lips slowly and turn away. It's his habit everytime he is lying.

"No,you are NOT okay. Something is bothering your mind,right? It's okay,you can speak up to me."

Now he convinced that Jay is mind reader.

"No,no.. It just I.. I just wonder why you are so nice to me? We never know each other but you give me everything that I'm not worth for. Why Jay,why?"he accidentally let his mind speak for the moment. But he don't regret it. He really need to know the reason.

He want to back off when Jay come closer to him,but Jay is faster to cup his face with his both hands.

"Hey,hey listen me. You worth everything. And I'm willing to give you anything to see you smile,okay? Don't feel something like that again. I think, I love you!"

"You whAT?!"

He think he misheard the last part. That sounds false at so many levels. Jay is perfect,very perfect, and he just a hybrid that have nothing at all. This can't be true.

Or is it?

"Yes,you heard me right. I know it's so sudden. We barely know each other. But there's something in me that I can't control. Everytime I see you,my heartbeat don't want to listen at me. When you smile,I feel like the world is a better place. Everytime I see your bruises, it want me to hit myself hard. It's broke me when I think what you've gone through. You deserve to be loved. And I want to protect you at all the cost,Jake. I'm in love with you."

Jay stare deep into his eyes while confessing his heart out. He see no lie in Jay dark orbs,only pure sincerity lingering in there. 

Did Jay...really feel the same like him?

"Ah,I'm sorry. You must be uncomfortable with me now. Ermm,I'll leave you here and cook breakfast.. Urmm yeah,I'll go now."

"Wait!"

He catch Jay wrist almost immediately. When Jay turn to look at him,he mentally regret his action and want to hide under the pillow if he can.

"I-I love you too,I guess."he whisper silently, but that's enough for make Jay blush in suprise.

"I-I mean,you treat me so nice. And urm..you make me feel safe when I'm around you.. And you never care about my past and urm... and.. and... I think.. I like it when you call me puppy.. And.. and.."

His words were cut there when Jay pull him into a warm hug.

"I understand it.. No need to explain,Jake."Jay pat his head slowly.

"But-but... I don't deserve you,Jay... . I-I..."

"You do,Jake. You do."

"But I-I am-- My past.. I-I'm not.."

"Shushh... Lean on me,let me take care of you,puppy."

If safe was a person,it mush be Jay all this time. He snuggle his face close to the crock of Jay neck. He smell a lot like rich chocolate.

"I love you..."

"I love you more,puppy."

Maybe, Jay is a reward after all what he's been through. Now he found his home.

Jay is his home.

His safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> The story and ending suck>< bubyeeee♡


End file.
